Kingdom Hearts: My Only Key
by Chieves
Summary: Kairi's finally come home again, and things haven't really changed, have they? Well, one difference is that the boys started up a band...


**Author's Note: **Here's a little fanfic I thought of while listening to Fun. songs, all characters are © Square Enix

I might turn this into an actual story

Please Review!

* * *

Kairi reached up to grab the strap of the duffel bag that hung around her shoulders, her other hand holding onto a rolling suitcase. The door loomed in front of her and while she had been fine just a few moments before, actually standing before it was making her have serious doubts. What if they didn't want to see her? It _has_ been six years, people change a lot in that amount of time. Maybe she should rent that other apartment, and just come visit sometimes. No, she had already called them and they agreed. They didn't just feel bad for her, right?

She knocked softly on the door, waiting a few seconds before letting out a breath. "Guess their not home." She said, turning around to leave. Yeah, she was chickening out. She was halfway down the steps when she heard a giant crash come from the home and two loud voices yelling at each other. More things tumbled inside, the clamor slowly making its way to the front door.

They had told her they were in a band, a caution if she wanted to live there because sometimes it got noisy. Compared to her last home she had jumped at the offer, she didn't mind things being noisy, she just wanted people to be there when she got home.

"Kairi!" The door burst open and the two boys shouted, leaping down the few small steps and squishing her in a hug.

"Alright you two, get off!" She yelled happily, they stepped back to look at one another. Sora looked at Riku and held out a hand.

"You owe me ten, I'm still at least an inch taller than her." He said, wiggling his fingers at Riku.

Riku rolled his eyes and slapped the hand instead; "You're only an inch taller cause you put padding in your shoes." He snagged Kairi's duffel bag out of her hands, Sora already grabbing the rolling suitcase.

"I do not!" Sora denied. They both were walking up the steps when they realized Kairi wasn't following them.

"You coming?" Riku asked, startling her.

"Oh, haha, yeah. It's just strange to see you two again, almost thought I was dreaming." Kairi grinned and ran up to walk between them, hooking her arms through theirs.

"You hear that Sora? She was dreaming about us." Riku said, giving a secret smile to the smaller brunette.

"If she was dreaming about you they were probably nightmares." Sora gave Riku a death glare over Kairi's head. He opened the door for her, slipping in after and trying to shut it before Riku could squeeze through. The older boy popped his foot into the door way and opened it back up smoothly, kicking it shut behind him.

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku, turning back around unsuspectingly and getting a well places kick in the butt.

Kairi laughed once again, "You guys haven't changed much, have you?"

"Well I grew a few inches and Riku looks like Rapunzel but otherwise I like to think that we're still kids at heart." Sora said, sliding the pullout handle back into the suitcase and grabbing the short material one to lift it up the stairs.

Riku rolled his eyes, his hair had grown to his shoulder blades and Sora never shut up about it. "He's just jealous that he wouldn't look half as good as me with long hair." Riku said conspiratorially to Kairi in a mock whisper, perfectly loud enough for Sora to hear.

"I'm just waiting for him to get it stuck in a door." Sora said to her, Kairi was almost in tears by then. She really had missed them a lot. She had missed their antics together, but most of all she had missed their voices.

They walked down a small hallway upstairs, four different doors alternated along the sides. Sora walked up to the third one and pushed it open, "Here we are!"

The room was small but cozy; the bed tucked into the corner with a small wooden table beside it. The window was pushed outwards to create a small sitting space and the light coming in greatly brightened up the light blue room. A desk was tucked in the other corner and a white rug was put on the hardwood floor. "This is nice, guys," Kairi said, looked around the room and in the closet to see the space.

"Only the best for our princess." Riku teased, setting her duffel bag on the bed as she flopped down beside it. The door opened and closed downstairs ferociously, making them all jump.

"That would be one of the other band members right now, he lives in the room to the left of yours." Riku explained. When they heard some muttering and curses coming from below Riku rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'll go take care of him."

Sora and Kairi sat in silence for a moment while Riku headed back downstairs. Sora, feeling a strange and uncomfortable feeling now that he was alone with the very much grown up Kairi, had no idea what to say.

"I'll just, uh, go check on them." Sora said, walking backwards to the door.

"Sora, wait!" Kairi called, and the next thing Sora knew her arms were wrapped tightly around him in a hug.

"What's this for?" He asked softly, his hands hovering over her back with confusion.

"It's for being a great friend." She said, stepping back and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked at him and smiled, "You be sure to tell your friend that there's a girl in the house now so he needs to watch the language, otherwise I'll beat his butt two ways to tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Sora saluted her, he paused in the doorway on the way out as if to say something else, but shook his head and descended downstairs.

Kairi waited for a moment, hearing a gentle murmur of conversation downstairs before she sat back on the bed, slowly slipping sideways to stare at the desk. Wait a minute, she hadn't noticed that CD before.

She got up and silently walked over, picking up the CD case. The cover was completely black except for a small white heart on the front, "What's this?" She muttered, flipping it open to see a small list of songs on the inside. Wrapped around the actual CD in white bold letters was the name Oath Keeper.

Oath Keeper, that was the name of the charm that she had given Sora when they were little, right before she had left. But the promise that went with it… did that mean? A tingling feeling started to spread in her stomach; she looked back at the door confused.

Was he trying to tell her something or was she just thinking to deeply about it?

She looked at the list of songs on the cover; the first song was titled _Wishing on a Star_. That was Sora all right. Kairi looked around the room; there was no CD player so she dug through her bag to find her laptop. She sat on the bed and slid the disk in, listening to the growling noises that the computer made as it read the information. It was probably a mistake to sit on the bed, after all the energy and emotion of the day she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

A little riff on the guitar began, melting slowly through the speakers. The melody was relaxing and soon the bass began to pulse within it, that was definitely Riku. After the instrumentals started to build up Sora's voice filtered in.

_I was ten years old when you said to me_

_I'll be your wife and you'll be my key_

_But I can't help but think that it was the other way around_

_Because my heart's been locked up since you left town_

Kairi smiled as her eyelids drooped. Sora had wanted to be a singer since he'd seen Yuna perform live on TV. He never shut up about it, her and Riku had been on the verge of beating him with a paopu fruit the next time he uttered the phrase "when I grow up".

_Are you looking at the same stars as me?_

_ My shining star, my only key_

_ I've kept our world safe and true_

_ My heart's locked up and waiting for you_

Kairi's eyes slowly dropped and her head slid to rest against the headrest. She hadn't realized what a nice voice Sora had. It wasn't deep and gravelly, full of darkness and mystery. Rather, it was like being out on their raft, the gentle sway of the waves and the wind rustling through her hair. His voice cocooned her and pulled at her attention even as she drifted off, just like it always had when they were little.

_I'll keep our Oath until the end_

_ No matter if my heart doesn't mend_

_ If you can never come back for me_

_ I'll always be waiting for you by the sea_

It was good to be home.


End file.
